Our Little Story
by Shizukano aizawa
Summary: "Kau terlalu khawatir Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa."/ ia tertawa, "bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak ada, hm?"/ Ku harap kalian menjaganya. Bangunkan dia di pagi hari. Dia sangat suka tidur larut malam. Makan siang dan makan malamnya tolong diingatkan.../ "Kaa-san, Tou-san, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan! Aku sedang belajar!"/ RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_**Our Little Story**_

_._

_._

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menyelesaikan kuliahmu di sana? Bukankah di sana lebih baik?" Ia, gadis cantik itu menatap lekat wajah pemuda di hadapannya, yang tampak tak tertarik pada pembicaraan sang gadis. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela _café_ tersebut. Para pelayan belum juga muncul untuk menanyakan apa pesanan mereka, karena memang mereka baru saja tiba dan dengan keadaan _café_ yang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik berada di sana, sangat membosankan. Sejak _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ tidak ada, _aniki _selalu membuang-buang waktu dengan membawa para gadis ke apartemen, dan dia selalu membawa gadis yang berbeda. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Lagi pula di sini ada kau dan keluargamu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau dan keluargamu mau membantuku." Pemuda itu kini menatap gadis di hadapannya. Wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Sang gadis kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau berbicara panjang lebar. Dan apa lagi itu? Tumben sekali kau berterima kasih. _Hey! _Kita ini keluarga. Kau sepupuku, jadi itu tak masalah. Tentang _nii-san_, aku heran kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Padahal dia orang yang baik. Dia tetap menyayangimu, 'kan?" Gadis itu tampak sangat penasaran, terlihat dari rambut pirangnya yang berkibar kala ia memajukan wajahnya saat ia berkata pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja! Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kematian orang tuaku, sepertinya. Dia tetap menyayangiku. Saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi, dia sangat terkejut dan berusaha menghentikanku. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, lagi pula ada kalian di sini. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia mengizinkanku. Dia masih sering menghubungiku. Hanya… aku tidak menyukai sikapnya yang selalu membawa gadis yang berbeda ke rumah. Aku hanya tidak suka." Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, mengangguk sembari menutup matanya. Ia kembali ingin bertanya. Tapi ia urungkan karena seorang pelayan kini berdiri tepat di sebelah mereka untuk bertanya pesanan mereka.

Saat gadis pirang itu membuka matanya, ia terkejut. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Sakura?!" Gadis yang dipanggil juga terkejut. Ia kemudian terkekeh kala melihat mata gadis pirang itu membulat sempurna karena tidak percaya. "Ka-kau pelayan di sini?" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ia tak sadar bahwa seorang pemuda di meja itu memperhatikannya intens.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku?!" Gadis pirang itu merenggut kesal. Sakura, gadis merah muda itu kembali terkekeh. "_Gomen ne, _Ino. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Saat itu aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau mengatakan sedang ada urusan dan harus segera pergi. Jadi aku urungkan saja." Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah, karena Ino, gadis pirang itu tetap tak menatapnya.

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya di hari berikutnya, 'kan?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa." Ino menghela nafas. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan sebuah pena dan memo di tangannya. "Baiklah." Ia kemudian tersenyum. Begitu juga Sakura.

"Nah, sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana jika hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu? Makanan yang kau pesan, aku yang akan membayarnya, bagaimana?" Sakura mengangguk kala mendapat respon '_benarkah?'_ dari Ino. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mencatat pesananmu. Apa yang akan kau pesan, _nona?_" Sakura kembali terkekeh saat Ino menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu gadis pirang itu tak suka di perlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang memilihkannya, Sakura? Aku ingin mencoba rekomendasimu." Ino tersenyum saat Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit menyeringai. Sakura sedikit terkejut, kala sadar tidak hanya Ino yang berada di sana. Ia mengembalikan raut wajahnya seramah mungkin dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit merasa gugup. Tatapan pemuda itu sedikit mengintimidasi dan…

… ingin tahu?

"_Su-sumimasen_, bisakah aku mencatat pesananmu, tuan." Mata tajamnya membuat Sakura merasa tak berdaya. Ia merasa seperti ribuan benda tajam siap menancap pada tubuhnya saat melihat tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah pemuda itu. Sedangkan Ino terlihat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ia terkekeh melihat sahabat merah mudanya gugup setengah mati.

"Jus tomat saja." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencatat pesanan pemuda itu dengan gugup. "Sasuke! Kau dingin sekali. Dia ini sahabatku." Sasuke tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Sakura. Ino hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau tertarik pada Sakura, _huh_?" Perkataan Ino sukses mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Ia menatap Ino tajam, sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Dan Sakura menatap kesal pada Ino, lalu tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhi meja mereka.

"Sasuke, kau belum punya pacar, 'kan?" Ino bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke yang awalnya menatap keluar jendela mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ino mendengus. "Kau menatap Sakura seperti ingin memakannya. Kalau kau tertarik padanya, aku bisa membantumu. Tapi jangan tatap sahabatku seperti itu! Tatapanmu itu mengerikan." Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sasuke yang tampak menghela nafas.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku hanya berpikir, aku tidak menyangka jika ada orang yang benar-benar mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna seperti itu." Sasuke kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan warna rambut yang mencolok seperti itu. Ino memandangnya bingung. Kemudian tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku heran, kenapa kau memperhatikannya se-_detail_ itu?" Sasuke menatap Ino datar. "Tapi itu bukan diwarnai, Sasuke. Rambutnya itu benar-benar asli berwarna merah muda."

"Benarkah?" Terlihat ekspresi ingin tahu di wajah Sasuke saat ia mengatakannya. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengubahnya datar. Ino tersenyum, ia dapat melihatnya walau hanya sekilas.

"Ya begitulah. Aku pernah melihat foto keluarganya. Sepertinya keturunan ayahnya. Warna rambut ayahnya juga berwarna merah muda." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai berjalan ke meja mereka dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan siap. Silahkan." Sakura menyodorkan makanan dan minuman untuk Ino, dan terakhir minuman Sasuke. "Sakura, apa kau masih lama?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Sebentar lagi selesai. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja. Bagaimana?" Ino menatapnya penuh harap. Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, dan tersenyum. Merasa sedang di tatap, ia menatap Sakura yang dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Sasuke tidak ikut. Dia tidak suka berbelanja. Lagi pula akan mengesalkan saja membawanya berbelanja. Yang ada, para gadis akan menatap tajam ke arahku saja." Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Kami akan menunggumu di sini." Ino berteriak saat Sakura kembali berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Ino.

.

.

"Pacar barumu?" Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mereka. Ino menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "_Hey_, aku masih punya Shikamaru. Dia sepupu jauhku. Dia datang minggu lalu dari Prancis." Sakura mengangguk. Ino meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Dia tampan, 'kan? Kau suka?" Sakura terkejut akan pernyataan Ino. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas karena mendengar pernyataan Ino. Kau mengharapkan sesuatu, eh Sasuke?

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia masuk kedalam daftar pemuda yang kau sukai?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke lagi. "Tatapannya mengerikan. Lagi pula, dari mana kau tahu dia masuk atau tidaknya dalam daftar orang yang ku sukai?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya main tebak. Memang tebakanku benar? Wah… aku hebat sekali." Ino bersorak kegirangan. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Diam-diam ia tetap saja mendengarkan obrolan para gadis di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak punya daftar seperti itu Ino." Sakura mendengus. Ino berjalan lesu di sebelahnya. "Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya kau belok dari tadi di persimpangan sana?" Ino menatap heran sepupunya. Sasuke berbalik menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang." Ino menatap Sasuke heran. "Bersama kami?" Ia kembali menatap Sasuke penasaran. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain saja." Ino kembali keheranan. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Tidak apa jika kau bersama kami, benarkan Ino?" Sakura tersenyum pada Ino. Ino mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, gadis itu hanya memberikannya senyuman. Ia kembali berjalan di depan mereka. '_Aneh_', batin Ino.

.

.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Menunggu bersama Sasuke bukanlah ide yang baik. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Ino untuk ikut dengannya membeli beberapa pakaian. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin memaksakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena sedari tadi tidak kunjung berhenti karena Ino yang selalu menariknya ke sana kemari hanya untuk melihat pakaian-pakaian modis yang disukai Ino.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kembali menghela nafas di sebelahnya. Mereka memang sejak tadi hanya duduk berdua dalam diam di tempat duduk yang memang tersedia di sana untuk para pengunjung yang memang merasa kelelahan. "Ingin mampir ke sana untuk minum?" Sasuke membuka suara. Sakura memandangnya sebentar lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke ke arah sebuah _café_ yang tak jauh dari mereka beristirahat.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu memasuki _café._ "Kurasa tidak terlalu menyeramkan juga." Sakura tersenyum.

Menikmati minuman mereka dengan tenang tanpa suara membuat Sakura merasa sedikit risih. Ia memang tidak suka suasana kaku seperti ini. "_Su-sumimasen… etto…" _

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Haruno Sakura. _Etto…_ Uchiha-_san_…" Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, "Sasuke saja." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sasuke-_san_…"

Sasuke tampak menghela nafas, ia menatap Sakura datar. "Sasuke. Tanpa _suffix _apapun." Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Wajah gadis itu mulai memerah. "Sa-sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk kemudian kembali menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"_Etto ne… _kau sangat menyukai tomat, ya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sakura tampak bingung, Sasuke menatap gadis itu yang seolah tampak mencari _topic_ baru. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau sukai." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian tersenyum. "_Strawberry, _dan makanan manis lainnya." Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku begitu membenci makanan manis." Sakura terkejut akan pernyataan Sasuke. Ia bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Hanya tidak suka." Sakura mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu tidak menyukai makanan manis. Padahal makanan manis dapat membantunya mengurangi _stress_, dan banyak manfaat lainnya.

"Sasuke, apa ini tidak terlalu lama untuk Ino berbelanja? Apa sebaiknya kita mencarinya saja?" Sakura kini mulai terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. Ia kini tampak tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka keluar dan bergegas mencari Ino. Tapi mereka tak dapat menemukannya di manapun.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke, meminta pendapat. Ia terlihat begitu khawatir, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap sahabat baiknya itu. "Hubungi saja." Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas miliknya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab di sana. Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis itu tertera di ponselnya. Ia juga menemukan sebuah _e-mail_ dari Ino.

**From : Yamanaka_Ino **

** To : Haruno_Sakura **

** Content : Sakura, kalian di mana? Aku tidak menemukan kalian di manapun. Jadi aku pulang lebih dulu. **_**Tou-san**_** menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat. Sepertinya tokoku sedang ramai. Katakan pada Sasuke, kau harus pulang dengan selamat. Sampai jumpa besok. PS, ceritakan padaku besok apa yang terjadi, **_**bye**_**.**

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat melihat raut kesal yang ditampilkan Sakura. "Ada apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke, di wajahnya masih terlihat raut kesal. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya pada pemuda itu. Sasuke membacanya.

"Apa yang harus diceritakan besok?" Sakura menghela nafas, ia masih kesal, tapi ia tidak mungkin melampiaskannya pada Sasuke. "Kau pasti mengerti maksudnya, Sasuke." Sakura menerima ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya pada tas miliknya. Ia mulai kembali berjalan, diikuti Sasuke di sebelah gadis itu.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Sakura berhenti sejenak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"_Katakan pada Sasuke, kau harus pulang dengan selamat._ Kurasa ia menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu." Sakura kini merutuki kebodohannya dengan menyodorkan ponselnya pada pemuda itu. "Aku bisa sendiri." Sakura tersenyum ramah saat pemuda itu menatapnya. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"10:53 malam. Tidak baik jam segini seorang gadis pulang sendiri. Walaupun belum terlalu larut, tapi kau sahabat dari sepupuku, aku tidak mau gadis cerewet itu datang ke apartemenku dan membunuhku karena kau tidak sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Sakura menghela nafas. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Shikamaru terkadang meminta Sakura untuk membantunya bersembunyi dari Ino.

"_Sou ne. Arigatou, _Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum maklum. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, kemudian berjalan diam di samping gadis itu.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis itu menuju kediaman Sakura. Ia benar-benar terkejut kala gadis itu berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang sangat Sasuke kenali. "_Arigatou ne,_ Sasuke. Mengantarnya sampai di sini saja. Aku tinggal di apartemen ini." Sasuke menatap datar gadis di hadapannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari keterkejutan Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Gadis itu menatap Sasuke bingung. Pasalnya, pemuda itu tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"…"

"Eh?" Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut. Apa Sasuke bermaksud berkunjung? Tapi gadis ini belum merapikan apartmennya sama sekali. Ia ingat, ia belum merapikan pakaiannya yang berada di atas sofa sejak ia memindahkan seluruh barangnya tadi pagi dari apartemen sebelumnya. "A-ada apa, Sasuke? Bu-bukankah sudah larut. Kau seharusnya segera beristirahat, bukan? Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Aku tinggal di lantai 4." Sakura menghela nafas lega. _'Ah, ternyata dia tinggal di lantai tiga.'_ Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya bingung. '_Kenapa dia?'_

"Tunggu! A-apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Sasuke menatapnya datar. Sepertinya gadis di hadapannya tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Ka-kau tinggal di apartemen ini juga? Di lantai 4?" Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"A-aku baru saja pindah tadi pagi…" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya. "Di lantai 3?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura memasuki apartemen. Ia berlari mengejar pemuda itu. "Aku melihat jasa pengantar di lantai 3, tadi pagi." Sakura mengangguk, pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas. Mereka sudah berada di lantai 3. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan pintu.

"Masuklah dulu." Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum ramah. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi malam?" Ino berkata antusias. Ia dan Sakura kini sedang berada di kantin di kampus mereka. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ino mendengus kesal. "Jangan pura-pura lupa, Sakura! Kau dan Sasuke?" Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. 1 kebetulan yang ku pikir benar-benar aneh." Ino mendekati Sakura, ia benar-benar tampak antusias ingin tahu. "Apa itu?" Sakura menatap Ino sekali lagi, kemudian menghela nafas. "Sudah ku katakan jika aku akan pindah apartemen, bukan?" Ino mengangguk. "Apartemen yang ku tempati sekarang sama dengan Sasuke, dan aku tepat 1 lantai di bawah kamarnya."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Ino benar-benar terkejut. Di detik berikutnya, ia bersorak senang, membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya bosan. "Aku berjanji akan selalu membawa Sasuke kesana! Lihat saja!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Ino tertawa girang, tak mengindahkan kekesalan gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah saatnya aku bekerja. Aku duluan ya, Ino." Setelah mendapat anggukan dan senyum menggoda dari Ino, Sakura bergegas meninggalkan gadis pirang tersebut. Saat ia berbalik untuk melambaikan tangannya, sudah ada Shikamaru di sana yang juga melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. "Dasar pasangan bodoh." Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah 2 tahun sejak mereka bertemu, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan sejak saat itu juga mereka mulai menjadi sahabat baik, tentu saja Ino juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia selalu merencanakan sesuatu bersama Shikamaru agar Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kenapa?

… karena Ino dapat melihat jika Sakura sepertinya tidak hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat baiknya. Lihat saja saat Natal tahun lalu, Sakura dengan susah payah belajar merajut hanya untuk memberikan Sasuke sebuah syal yang khusus ia rajut sendiri. Saat ulang tahun Sasuke, ia juga tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan banyak uang yang sengaja ia kumpulkan dari kerja _part-time-_nya untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke. Dan beberapa bulan ini, Sakura selalu saja datang ke apartemen Sasuke hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam untuk Sasuke.

Apalagi namanya jika bukan cinta, _huh_? Mau berdalih? Ino sudah cukup lama mengenal Sakura, sejak mereka memasuki kuliah hingga sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi lulusan terbaik jurusan kedokteran di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Jepang.

Tapi tetap saja, Sakura tampaknya sudah sangat senang menjadi sahabat baik Sasuke. Terkadang Ino sampai dibuat bingung. Kenapa sahabat manisnya ini rela melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk sepupu 'bodoh'nya yang tidak peka sama sekali itu? Ino mengakui kepintaran Sasuke di bidang apapun, tapi tidak untuk masalah perasaan, Ino menjamin seratus persen bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar bodoh dan tidak peka. Pantas saja banyak sekali gadis yang patah hati dan ingin sekali menenggelamkan pemuda itu ke dasar laut. Ino benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal sejak dulu banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengatakan padanya tentang sepupunya itu.

"Menurutmu apalagi yang harus kita lakukan, Shikamaru?" Ino dan Shikamaru kini berada di sebuah _café_, dimana dulu Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino.

"_Sono mama ni surunda._ Tidak baik juga, kita selalu mencampuri urusan mereka." Ino menghela nafas berat, begitu juga Shikamaru yang tampak mengantuk di hadapan gadis pirang tersebut. "Menurutmu, apa aku harus mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa Sakura akan pergi?" Pemuda di hadapannya kini menatap mata _aquamarine-_nya intens. "Kurasa tidak perlu. Biarkan saja Sakura yang memberitahukannya."

Ino menyeruput minumannya. Ia penasaran apa yang kini Sakura lakukan. "Ku harap Sakura baik-baik saja dengan ini."

"Ya. Sasuke memang tidak peka."

.

.

"Benarkah kau akan pergi besok, Sakura-_chan?_" Sakura mengangguk. Pemuda di hadapannya menghela nafas berat. "Padahal aku sangat senang kau berada di sini. Benar 'kan Hinata?" Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Ia bertanya ke arah gadis _lavender_ di sebelahnya, dan gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan hari terakhir Sakura di sini?" Tenten, gadis berperawakan Cina itu menatap teman-temannya. "Aku setuju!" Naruto bersorak, tetapi seorang pemuda bernama Neji menginterupsi kesenangan mereka, "Tapi bagaimana jika Chiyo _baa-san_ tidak mengizinkan?"

"Tenang, untuk itu aku sudah meminta izin pada _baa-san_." Gaara, pemuda dengan tato '_ai_' di keningnya muncul dari balik pintu di belakang mereka. "_Café_ akan tutup lebih awal, jadi kita bisa merayakannya di sini." Mendengar penuturan Gaara, mereka semua bersorak senang. Hinata kemudian memeluk Sakura. "Aku senang kita menjadi sahabat, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit terkejut kala melihat Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya tepat di depan _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis manis di hadapannya dengan raut datar. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Menunggumu. Tidak biasanya kau pulang selarut ini. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir." Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura, menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu, dan membawanya berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Sakura tersenyum hangat. Sasuke memang sangat memperhatikannya. Apalagi sejak saat itu, sejak saat Sakura pulang terlalu larut karena gadis itu menggantikan temannya yang sedang sakit. Dan saat itu Sakura hampir saja di ganggu oleh beberapa preman, jika saja Sasuke tidak datang menjemputnya.

"Kau terlalu khawatir Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Aku tetap saja khawatir." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Pemuda itu kini melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memang sejak ia bersama Sakura, pemuda itu telah banyak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tetapi tidak dengan orang lain, Ino, ataupun _aniki_-nya sendiri, hanya Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak meminta penjelasan padanya, kenapa ia tertawa. Gadis itu menggeleng, "bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak ada, hm?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ia mengehentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura terkejut dan berhenti, menatap pemuda itu. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menatap lekat pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya, kemudian menggeleng, "tidak. Tak apa." Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke apartemen, Sasuke tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Sakura mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Apa dia akan pergi? Kemana? Kenapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya?

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan gadis manis itu di kerumunan. Rambutnya yang mencolok membuatnya mudah di kenali. Dan tentu saja, gadis pirang tersebut berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan kekasihnya hanya untuk mengejar sahabat baiknya itu. "Sakura!"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis itu berbalik, mencari seseorang suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. "Ino?" Ia berhasil menemukan gadis itu, melangkah menuju sahabat pirangnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika akan berangkat sepagi ini?!" Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung, sedikit menyesal tidak memberitahu sahabat baiknya itu. "Hanya tidak ingin menjatuhkan air mataku yang berharga." Sakura terkekeh pelan saat Ino memukul lengannya pelan. Gadis pirang itu menangis, "apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" Sakura tersenyum, memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi akan ku usahakan." Ino terisak, di belakangnya sudah berdiri Shikamaru yang dengan lembut mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya. "Apa Sasuke tahu?" Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak ingin menangis dan merasa terbebani meninggalkannya. Ku harap kalian menjaganya. Bangunkan dia di pagi hari. Dia sangat suka tidur larut malam. Makan siang dan makan malamnya tolong diingatkan, dia sangat suka melupakannya jika tidak ada yang menasehatinya. Dan… Shikamaru, tolong jaga Ino. Dia sahabat baikku. Tanpa Ino, mungkin aku tidak ada apa-apanya di sini." Sakura terkekeh pelan, tapi Shikamaru tidak dapat membantah jika ia melihat Sakura mengeluarkan air mata saat ia terkekeh, dan dengan cepat gadis itu menghapusnya agar Ino tidak melihatnya.

Ino masih saja menangis di pelukan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan sahabat baiknya. "_Hey, hey,_ ayolah Ino. Kau gadis yang tangguh. Kenapa menangis? Kita masih bisa berkirim _e-mail_. Aku akan membalas _e-mail _-mu dengan cepat saat kau mengirimkannya padaku." Gadis pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia mencubit pipi Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian memeluk Shikamaru dan kembali menangis. Melihat Ino dengan keadaan seperti itu membuatnya berfikir untuk segera pergi, lagi pula pesawat yang akan ia naiki akan segera _landing_.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura menyodorkan sebuah surat ke arah Shikamaru, pemuda itu menatap Sakura bingung. "Untuk Sasuke." Shikamaru mengangguk. Sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya gadis itu menatap sahabat pirangnya yang masih menangis di pelukan Shikamaru. "Aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Ino. Sampai jumpa. _Sayonara._" Sakura pergi meinggalkan mereka tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah pasangan kekasih tersebut. Tapi Shikamaru dapat melihat bahu mungil gadis itu bergetar, ia tahu Sakura menangis.

.

.

**From : ****Uchiha_Sasuke **

** To : ****Yamanaka_Ino **

** Content : Ino? Kau tahu di mana Sakura? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak pagi. Aku juga tidak melihatnya di kamar apartemennya. Apa kau tahu ke mana dia pergi?**

Ino menyodorkan ponselnya pada Shikamaru, gadis itu sudah sedikit tenang. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di mobil Shikamaru dan menuju ke apartemen Sasuke. Ino tidak membalasnya. Ia merasa harus menjelaskannya langsung pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika ia tahu Sakura pergi? Ia sangat ingin tahu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka sudah berada di depan apartemen Sasuke. Mereka dengan jelas dapat melihat raut khawatir di wajah pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Ino dengan mata sembab, kekhawatirannya bertambah, ditambah lagi ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura, bahwa gadis itu akan pergi.

Sasuke menyuruh Ino dan Shikamaru masuk, pemuda itu hanya mengenakkan celana panjang tanpa pakaian. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu baru saja bangun. Shikamaru memberikan sebuah kertas yang sudah di lipat ke arah Sasuke. Mengerti kebingungan Sasuke, Shikamaru bersuara, "Sakura."

Mendengar nama gadis yang ia cari itu disebut, dengan segera ia membuka dan membacanya. Sasuke duduk di sofa apartemennya, Shikamaru dan Ino menatap pemuda itu. "Apa isinya?" Sasuke hanya diam, memandang sepupunya dan Shikamaru. Ia mengerti kenapa Ino menangis. Ia melipat kembali kertas itu.

"Jujur saja, aku baru akan mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku malam ini." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Ino dan Shikamaru terkejut. "Apa kalian tahu tentang ini?" Sasuke terlihat sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Ino dan Shikamaru merasa Sasuke bisa saja melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan mereka. Dengan berani Shikamaru menjawab, "kami pikir ia akan mengatakannya langsung padamu."

"Jadi kau menyukai Sakura, Sasuke?" Sasuke manatap Ino, ia menghela nafas berat. "Tidak diragukan lagi." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari pendinginnya, mengambil 3 kaleng _coffee_ dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru dan Ino. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak lama!" Ino menatap sepupunya kesal. Jika saja Sasuke mengatakannya lebih awal, Sakura tidak akan mungkin kembali secepat ini, 'kan?

"Aku tidak tahu." Ino menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Wajahnya melunak melihat Sasuke tampak lebih frustasi darinya. "Sakura memang orang Jepang, Sasuke. Jika itu yang kau pikirkan." Merasa apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya dijawab oleh Ino, ia menatap Ino. Tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis pirang tersebut.

"Tapi Sakura lahir dan di besarkan di London. Ia selalu penasaran akan Jepang sejak kecil, karena orang tuanya selalu mendidiknya agar tumbuh menjadi seperti kita, _nihonjin_. Dan itulah yang membuat Sakura melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini. Bagitulah yang ku dengar darinya." Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas. "Apa isi surat yang diberikan Sakura, Sasuke?" Ino kembali bertanya, penasaran.

"Apa dia menyuruhku untuk meberitahumu?"

"Uh… oh… tidak."

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan!" Sasuke menyeringai kala melihat raut kesal di wajah Ino. Dan benar saja, bantalan sofanya kini melayang mengarah ke arah pemuda itu, dan Shikamaru hanya terlihat bosan melihat tingkah kedua sepupu tersebut.

.

.

_**Owari**_

To_ : Sasuke,_

_Ugh… ku rasa ini sangat memalukan mengingat kita sudah sangat dewasa. Kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh dengan memberikanmu surat?! Tapi, lupakan tentang hal itu. Aku benar-benar buruk dalam menulis surat, benar 'kan? Begini, maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu tentang kepulanganku ke London. Kurasa kau akan segara mengetahuinya dari Ino. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu langsung karena… aku tidak ingin menangis. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya untuk menunggumu menyatakannya. Aku juga salah karena menyembunyikannya. Tapi… kau pasti mengerti itu, 'kan? Perasaan. Ya, perasaan. Aku tidak akan menyebutkan kelanjutannya. Jika kau mengerti dan memilikinya juga, segera hubungi aku, kirim balasannya ke _e-mail_-ku, _okay?_ Oh ya, untuk sekedar mengingatkan, ku rasa aku tidak akan betah lagi untuk lama-lama tinggal di London. *_wink_* Aku benar-benar merindukan Jepang. Jaga hatiku baik-baik ya, Sasuke. _*wink wink*

From _:_ Your beloved best friend,_ Sakura_.

_e-mail : _

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Suratmu saat itu benar-benar merusak _mood_-ku yang kesal, Sakura?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu tanda _*wink*_? Kau pikir kau sedang mengirimkan _e-mail ?_ Jujur saja, itu surat terburuk yang pernah ku baca. Untung saja aku masih bisa mempertahankan raut wajahku untuk tidak tertawa di depan Ino dan Shikamaru."

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu! Lagi pula, aku juga tidak menyangka, kau akan membalasnya 1 jam setelah itu dan menjemputku ke London 1 bulan setelahnya."

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah sekarang kau senang?"

"Ya, ya. Menjadi Uchiha Sakura adalah hal yang tak terduga, dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tidak peka, seperti yang di katakan Ino."

"Tapi kau bukanlah satu-satunya wanita yang ku cintai, Nyonya Uchiha."

"E-eh? Kau memiliki yang lain?!"

"Hn."

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?!"

"Sarada. Uchiha Sarada."

"SASUKE!"

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan! Aku sedang belajar!"

.

.

_**Owari!**_

**A/N :**

**Yo, **_**minna~**__**genki?**_** Ah, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek bangeeet! Aku gk tauuuu~ Ini cerita seharian aku buat, gk tau apa menurut **_**reader**_** bagus apa nggak~ Rada nggak pede sih~~ /plaaaak/**

**Yo, minta kritik saran yaa, **_**reader**_**-**_**san**_**~~ Jika tidak keberatan, mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review~~ XD/**

**Sankyuuuuu~~~ **


End file.
